Fable Ardross
"Once I've got my eye on you, you can't escape~!" A flirtatious and bold woman that's certainly easy on the eyes, Fable Ardross is an absolute terror on the battlefield, proficient and highly-trained in the use of high-powered, high-caliber weaponry. Her skills have, as result of her training through Mars' famed military force BAHRAM, gifted her with an unusual Orbital Frame, the Beletseri. A ranged assault-class unit, it is equipped with the unique "Chameleon System," a program which allows the unit's massive gun to shift between a variety of firing modes. Driven by her immense sense of pride and her highly-competitive nature, she regularly sets out to show off her skill and talents, to prove her worth as a pilot. A thrill-seeker by nature, Fable enjoys a good fight and the excitement of combat; however, behind her bold, mouthy and cavalier attitude lies a sharp and swift mind, often calculating her next move, making her a force to be reckoned with. Background Information Like all good "Enders," Fable Ardross' life began within the terraformed colonies of Mars. Where once the harsh surface of the planet had been uninhabitable, it had since thrived. Like many of Mars' inhabitants, Fable was born into a family with heavy military ties--her father was an engineer in BAHRAM’s Orbital Frames development, while her mother worked in BAHRAM's weapons research department. With the recent discovery of the mysterious Metatron ore, thanks to its discovery on Callisto, there was plenty of work to be done within BAHRAM. This, of course, meant Fable grew up with little interaction with her family. In the earliest years of her life, Fable was raised by several different women, live-in nannies that took care of the growing young Martian while her parents' work all but devoured them. Too invested and too involved in their work, their dedication to BAHRAM stole her parents from her. Eventually, Fable grew to be old enough to manage on her own. Much time was spent living in a small three-bedroom apartment by herself. The relationship between Fable and her parents was distant and lacking. To her, her parents were simply benefactors. On the outside, Fable appeared to have coped well enough, regardless of her awkward upbringing, despite her "professional" relationship with her parents. She would regard them only on a first name basis. Conversations between them were minimal. They would come and just as soon go, and Fable did not miss them. At a young age, this lack of familial attachment forged Fable into a strongly independent person. She swore that she was fine on her own, that she never would need anyone for support. She could provide herself with strength and motivation. People would only tie her down; who needed attachment? Attachment only stunts growth and ambition. They had their uses, but in the end-- She only needed herself. As Fable grew, she began to grow into a more sociable creature. She was an incredibly sharp young woman who did surprisingly well in her classes. She was sociable and strong in personality, drawing in certain types of people who wanted to surround themselves around her--and she would humor them. They called her a "friend." Fable called them "useful." At the age of 17, Fable Ardross was at a crossroad. On one hand, she was an intelligent and bright young woman, making incredible marks in her classes whose future was bright. Many people tried and begged her to pursue her academic career, to become an engineer like her parents. "They are successful!" they would insist. "With their ties, you can go many places and do whatever you want." On the other hand, following her parents was last thing she wanted to do. In December of that year, Fable stunned everyone who knew her when she told them she was going to enlist in the Martian military. Their horrified expressions and wide-eyed bovine stares made Fable feel good. She felt proud of herself. She did the last thing anyone would ever expect her to do. From that day on, Fable Ardross never looked back. Her first day was the day she decided what she wanted to do in her life. In a tour of the BAHRAM military facility, they came to an Orbital Frame hangar. It was there that she had her first glimpse of the famous mobile units crafted from Metatron ore. She got to touch one, feel it, see it and smell it. It was love at first sight. Right then and there, she wanted to become a Frame Runner. And what Fable Ardross wanted, Fable Ardross got. There was no stopping her. Life as she knew it changed that day. She was a soldier now, no longer the daughter of engineers for BAHRAM. She was herself, and she only needed herself. Strong willed, prideful and arrogant, Fable Ardross quickly rose to infamy among her colleagues, notorious not only for her flirtatious demeanor, but her incredibly potent competitive nature. She was the best in her mind; if you weren't with her, you were in her way. Few liked her. Many loathed her. She was troublesome and frustrating. Her superiors found her incredibly difficult to handle and deal with. Her determination was unyielding, her pride unfaltering. But she was good at what she did. Fable, for all her arrogance, studied hard, practiced hard and trained even harder for countless years. She would push herself above and beyond the necessary, in a variety of rigorous training regimen thrust upon BAHRAM enlistees during basic. She had to learn how to walk before she could fly--and nothing would hold her back from her goal of sitting in an Orbital Frame. She wanted to make a name for herself with her Metatron wings. Basic training fleshed Fable from being more than just brains and beauty. Her rigorous training regimen included basic hand-to-hand and a plethora of intense physical aptitude training. While she was on par with her colleagues in the basics, Fable Ardross truly shone in her firearm aptitude. Specifically, she showed incredible promise in the handling of high-powered weaponry, particularly with long-range weaponry. She was the best "sniper" in her class. Her superiors noted this. Eventually, basic gave way to the handling of various Frame programs and training procedures. Training in harsh, zero gravity environments as well as enduring g-force simulations were only a few of the many she was put through. It wasn't guaranteed she'd be a Frame Runner, he superior officer would tell her class. Only a very select few could get their own machine. The next year was spent working diligently to master the machine, determined to surpass the other pilots in her class. When she wasn't studying books or taking written examinations or being lectured over Orbital Frames, Fable spent time within practice models and test models, learning to man the machine in a variety of "real world" simulations. But Fable wanted it--she had to have it. She'd step over everyone else to achieve her dream--and occasionally did. Eventually, her devotion to herself and her struggles paid off. The opportunity to become one of BAHRAM's Frame Runner elites paid off in spades for Fable Ardross. The day finally came when she was given her own machine. It was an "experimental" unit, they had said, a basic Frame with an integrated weapons system dubbed the "Chameleon System." It was a blend of speed and ridiculous power, as well as stealth and the element of surprise--truly a potent system in the right hands. The Beletseri. It was hers. She fell in love immediately. Designated by her superior officer as a sniper, thanks to her prowess out of the unit as well as in, Fable ate the attention up almost instantly. Many were surprised a woman such as her was designated a role that required immense patience, some of her colleagues thought it was a joke from the higher-ups in BAHRAM. Whatever the case, Fable loved it. Her opportunities were limitless. With the Beletseri, Fable could carve a bloody name for herself in history. She would show the world her brilliance and superior skill. There were no heights she couldn't achieve. No one could--or would--keep the "Desert Queen" down. Personality Traits Fable Ardross is a complex series of contradictions. On the one hand, Fable Ardross is a strongly independent woman who relies on no one for support and prides herself on pretty much everything about her existence. She knows she's intelligent, good-looking and skilled--she doesn't need validation from others, but she certainly enjoys it. While arrogant, she does enjoy socializing and being around other people, enjoying the company they provide her and the amusement. She’s a flirt and charmer, happy to spend time leading others on until she gets tired of it. She "uses" people to entertain herself, no different than a child playing with a toy before moving on. Getting close to people is something unfamiliar to Fable. In the entirety of her life, she has never really known a true friend--that is, except for her AI system, "Amurru." Beyond a computer that listens to everything she says and acknowledges her, Fable cannot bring herself to have a healthy, "normal" friendship with people. If they get close, she gets vulnerable. If she’s vulnerable, she loses sight of her goals. If she loses that, what does she even have..? It’s not to say she cannot ever have friends. But the prospect of a woman as arrogant as she are incredibly slim...not that she minds. By nature, Fable is a competitive woman who can't help but turn most things into a challenge. She sees others as competitors, and is often driven to push herself to her limits when someone may very well surpass her or show her up. Fable is especially pressured to let her competitive nature show when she's around other BAHRAM pilots for obvious reason. She's fairly vocal about her dislike for being beaten by someone she feels is inferior in skill to her, and is an incredible sore loser when it comes to it. Fable has earned far more grudges in her times than she has any friendships. All Fable needs is her skills and great talents and her good looks--nothing else. She's a determined, independent and strong-willed woman, empowered by her sense of personal pride. Nothing will keep her down--nothing. No height is too far for her to reach, as long as she keeps her eye on the proverbial prize. However, while some would say that having a sense of pride in one's self is a good thing, Fable is certainly overly-so in her personal beliefs. She believes highly in herself and isn't ashamed to voice her opinion, an overconfident woman with an increased perception of her self-worth. In her mind, she is an incredible asset to the BAHRAM military--to anyone. No one can match her in talent and skill. Because of this desire, Fable has become a rather "war-hungry" sort of individual. That is, thanks to the ongoing war, she has made a name for herself and earned a fearsome reputation with her skills as a pilot. Without war, she would essentially be useless without her Beletseri; thus, as long as she has conflict to prove her worth in, Fable remains more than content to see to it that her enemies suffer, whether they be innocent civilians or not. They say that all's fair in love and war. Who needs love? Bring on the war. Relations Rival *Sovi Reincam: Most one-sided rivalry ever. Sovi would probably be a friend, if Fable was the sort of person to actually have friends. Still, there's nothing she enjoys more than goading Sovi on about her kill counts and harassing the other BAHRAM pilot endlessly on and off the field. Friendship *Amurru: The on-board AI assigned to Fable's Orbital Frame, it is essentially the only friend she allows herself, mainly because it's a) a computer and b) listens to her every whim and fancy. Amurru would probably be the best boyfriend ever if he wasn't a) a computer. Trust Affinity *Leonard Testarossa: He seems like an all right kind of guy--a little young and a bit too pretty, but hey, he wants to have her make more of herself--and she's certainly not going to get that in BAHRAM. Ambivalence *Yazan Gable: This guy is hilarious! Caution Distrust *Ranvir Barizaan: Oh my god he is so annoying. Contempt *Cagalli Yula Athha: Preaches about how war is evil, doesn't understand that Fable needs war to get famous and rich. Plus she nearly beat her in a piece of junk unit once. *Leo Stenbuck: Who doesn't know this kid? And who actually likes him?? Fable doesn't after her near-loss to his Vic Viper! *Gates: FREAK. Talents & Abilities *Fable Ardross is an Ender, and she doesn't care if you call her that. She thinks it sounds cool. *Beyond being merely a pilot, Fable is an accomplished marksman outside of a Frame. She had some of the highest marks in her class. *Fable has a high IQ and excelled as a student and in her military studies. Her strongest subject is, perhaps shockingly, mathematics. And she's blonde. *Fable is also BAHRAM's best pilot ever. This is a fact you cannot argue with her about. You will certainly lose the argument. Don't even try. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Divine Crusaders Category:Original Characters Category:BAHRAM Category:Amalgam